


The Artist

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary:Jonathan takes his artistic S/O to a feildRequest: can you write an imagine for jonathan byers where youre an artist who draws and you and jonathan go to a nice field where you end up drawing and jonathan ends up taking pictures of you and its just a bunch if fluffWarnings: Very fluffy, be warned





	The Artist

There was a large, grass filled field that stood not too far from Hawkins High. You’d pass it on your way to and from school, but never went into the field. There wasn’t a point going to the field, it was practically deserted, except for the few squirrels who would occasionally inhabit the grassy area. But knowing your boyfriend, that field was going to be a spot he’d drag you to.

Jonathan was leading you by the hand to his car, claiming he had a ‘special surprise’ for you, something he knew you would love. You didn’t doubt him, but were curious about what the teen wanted to share with you. As Jonathan drove away from the school on a familiar path, you realized just where you were heading. His car pulled up to the gravel parking lot, and you both found a good place to sit down in the field.

Pulling out your sketchbook, you begin drafting another outfit for one of Dustin’s DND characters. When Will and his friends discovered you were a talented artist, they all commissioned you to draw their DND characters. Dustin’s was the last one to do, and you were so into sketching out the final details, you didn’t notice Jonathan pulling out his camera and taking pictures of you.

Jonathan loved the way your (h/c) hair fell into your face, and saw the perfect opportunity to take a picture. He didn’t even know what you were drawing, but he was certain it was amazing. He kept looking at you with admiration in his eyes. Looking up, you met your (e/c) eyes with his brown ones.

“What are you staring at?”

“Just the prettiest girl I know,”

Lightly pushing him, you stuck your tongue out and made a pretend disgusted face “Gross,” Jonathan fell back, he acted like you pushed him hard. Crawling onto him, you lied your head on his chest. “I’m pretty sure you’re the cutest boy I know”


End file.
